Chibi-Robo (SSBGA)
This page is for Chibi-Robo in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Chibi-Robo is the protagonist if the Chibi-Robo! series, first appearing in 2005's Gamecube game Chibi-Robo!: Plug into Adventure!. It is a 10 centimeter robot who does chores at home. It comes in pair with another robot called Telly Vision. Character Description Chibi-Robo is a 10 centimeter robot whose goal is to make people happy. It is designed by Citrusoft, a company that produces Chibi-Robos. Every Chibi-Robo comes with a Chibi-House shaped like its head. Chibi-Robos are unable to speak, so they only say Yes or No by using signs. They run on Watts and can be recharged by plugging into an outlet. Chibi-Robo is pecifically from the first generation of Chibi-Robos. They were dedicated to help around the house doing things like household chores. They eventually were what replaced Giga-Robos, which became obselete after an energy crisis created by what was called "Giga Robo Fever". This specific Chibi-Robo was a gift to Jenny from her dad for her birthday. Attributes Chibi-Robo's moveset revolves around using strategic methods by combining his Standard Special Move with other of its attacks, such as its Smash Attacks and tilts. Chibi-Robo heavily relies on using its Standard Special Move, Item Use, which allows it to use 5 different items as weapons, similarly to Samus. Chibi-Robo uses many items such as a Squirter, A Chibi-Vacuum, A Chibi-Radar, a Chibi-Blaster and a Toothbrush, each allowing it to combo its attacks differently. Its Toothrush can make the floor slippery and make opponents trip. Its Squirter throws water projectile while its Chibi-Vacuum can drag opponents near it in order to use its Smash Attacks on them more easily. Its Chibi-Blaster is a rather weak projectile and its Chibi-Radar allows it to drag items near it and use them. However, it does not deal any damage. Chibi-Robo is small, mediumweight fighter with suprisingly fast falling speed (possibly due to his metal mass). His tilts and Smash Attacks have good range but not very good knockback. It is one of the weak characters, but strategic ones. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Punches with each hand, then a weak kick. 9% *Forward Tilt - Outstretches both arms forward.. 9% *Up Tilt - Spins his cable above his head in an arc. 10% *Down Tilt - Stabs forward with both hands. 8% *Dash Attack - Headbutt. 9% (When Chibi-Robo dashes, it places its cable on top of its head) Smash *Side Smash - One of Chibi-Robo's best killing moves, it charges up, then shocks opponents with its cable, releasing electricity. It is slow, but very powerful. 24% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Opens its head and punches upwards with a boxing glove. Weak but good range. 15% (if fully charged) *Down - Spins around and hits with its cable. 19% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Hits with its cable. 6% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Does a breakdance and hits with its feet and cable. 9% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Punches forward, then backward. 6% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Opens its head and twirls around, hitting with its boxing glove. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins in place in a ball form. 13% *Forward Aerial - Runs in the air. 7% *Back Aerial - Outstretches both legs backward. 11% *Up Aerial - Opens its head and attacks with its Chibi-Copter. 12% *Down Aerial - Falls to the ground with its head facing downwards, hitting with a boxing glove as it spins. 15% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutt. 1% *Forward Throw - Hits with its boxing glove from its head and throw opponent forward. 8% *Back Throw - Kicks them behind him. 7% *Up Throw - Opens its head ans chops them with the Chibi-Copter. 9% *Down Throw - Electrecutes them. 15% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Pulls out a rose from its head and offers it to the viewer, then puts it back in its head. *Side - Sloppily dances in a circle, then looks at the viewer and spins its wrist in the air. *Down - Does 3 push-ups. Idle Animations *Looks around and scratches its head. *Jumps three times, the third lasting a bit longer. Entrance Comes out of a Chibi-House. Wins *Breakdances as a Boom Box plays in the corner. *Dances with the Boom Box on its shoulder. *Pulls out rubbish from its head. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Chibi-Robo Victory Theme (SSBGA) Trivia *When Kirby uses Inhale on Chibi-Robo, Kirby will only use the Chibi-Blaster as his Standard Special Move. *After a recent poll, Chibi-Robo was the most well-received Newcomer character, second being Professor Layton. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Chibi-Robo! (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Chibi-Robo! Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse